Naruto: Undoing Past Mistakes
by Draco1129
Summary: During his battle against Madara, Naruto falls victim to a powerful jutsu. Finding himself trapped in his own past, Naruto must fight off the corruption of godlike power. Rated for violence, and lemon in later chapters
1. Chapter 1: A New Destiny Has Begun

Naruto: Undoing Past Mistakes

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any characters depicted in this story. **

………………………………

* * *

"**Character Speech**"

'_**Character Thought**_'

"**DEMON SPEECH**"

Chapter 1: A New Destiny Has Begun

The sound of metal clashes deep within the forest as a battle rages between two legendary ninja. Madara Uchiha, the master of the Space and Time jutsu, faces off with Naruto Uzumaki, the Jinchuuriki of the Nine Tailed Fox. Amidst the blur of movement, blood suddenly erupts from a well placed kunai knife slash, resulting in an arm falling limply in the forest clearing.

Gripping the stump that was once his left arm, Madara grimaced and fixes his eyes on the blonde ninja. 

'_**How can this brat be so powerful? I should be able to slaughter him, so why am I the one injured!?**_**'**

Tossing his kunai at Naruto, Madara began to retreat through the trees, making a rapid set of single handed signs as he fled. 

'_**If I can't kill him, I'll erase him from existence!**_**'**

Immediately pursuing Madara, Naruto tossed his kunai at the fleeing ninja and emited a feral growl. 

"**You bastard! You are the cause of all of this! If not for you, then Jiraia….. Asuma….. Everyone would still be alive if it wasn't for you!" **

Continuing his pursuit of Madara, Naruto quickly used his Shadow Clone jutsu, flooding the forest around him with copies of himself, each with the sole intention of destroying Madara.

Stopping in the middle of the clone army, Madara began to laugh madly. Using his Mangekyo Sharingan, he easily identified the original Naruto and held up his final hand seal. 

"**Be proud, you nearly were the victor this day you little brat. But there can only be one left standing and that ninja will be me! Secret Technique: Space and Time Jutsu!"**

Immediately as he finished speaking, space and time slowly began to distort around him, spreading until the entire clone army was trapped in the anomaly along with the original Naruto. 

"**With you gone, I will finally take my birthright and rule Konoha as it's Hokage!" **

At that, the anomaly vanished, along with Naruto….. Konoha it would seem, was doomed.

Opening his eyes, Naruto found himself deep within the forest surrounding Konoha. He hurt all over and what was worse, he couldn't see Madara anywhere. Suddenly his eyes went wide as he remembered the last thing Madara had said. 

"**Space and Time Jutsu….. I'm not even in the same time period as him!"**

Standing shakily, Naruto slowly moved his head from left to right as he tried to gain his bearings. His confusion however was short lived as a massive tremor shook the ground. Looking up, he saw what could only be the demon held within him…. The Nine Tailed Fox.

At this sight, Naruto merely shook his head in horror as the realization of his situation hit him. 

"**No way….. There's just no way this is true….. It's the day I was born!" **

Stepping back from his location and away from the demon, Naruto tried to comprehend what he was seeing. His whole life….. Everything he had worked so hard to accomplish…. Undone in the blink of an eye.

Retreating from the Nine Tailed Fox, Naruto's mind began to race. There were so many thoughts racing through his mind that it felt like his head was going to explode. What was he going to do with his life? How would he return to his time? What was Madara doing at this very moment with him trapped in the past? That's when it finally hit him. He could make this work for him….. But how?

"**Of course! This is my chance to give everyone the fighting chance they need!"**

Racing through the forest, Naruto found a secluded location that appeared untouched by anybody in years. Suddenly, his head began to throb as a deep and murderous voice rang through his mind. 

"**SO, THE RUNT IS FINALLY TAKING THE INITIATIVE…." **

In the back of Naruto's mind, the Nine Tailed Fox laughed madly as he sat in his cage….. A plan forming.

Naruto glared as he clenched his fists tight, small droplets of blood falling where his fingernails pierced his skin. 

'_**Damn fox…. You know I hate it when you call me runt! Now spit it out, you only ever talk when you're scheming.' **_

If there was one thing Naruto knew about the demon inside him, it was that it only ever spoke when it had a particularly nasty plot.

Pacing within his cage, the great demon snorted and flicked his tails. 

"**YOU REALLY DON'T GET IT DO YOU? THIS IS YOUR CHANCE TO DO MORE THAN SET THINGS RIGHT…. IT IS YOUR CHANCE TO TAKE THE REIGNS OF HISTORY INTO YOUR HANDS AND SHAPE THE FUTURE TO YOUR WILL. ONLY ONE OBSTACLE MUST BE REMOVED….." **

Letting out a low laugh, the Nine Tailed Fox sat on his haunches as he waited for Naruto to either catch on or become even more confused. Either way, things were starting to get entertaining.

Letting out a feral yell, Naruto punched into the ground as a small amount of red chakra escaped his body. 

'_**Damnit stop talking in riddles! I've got enough on my mind without adding your cryptic talking to the chaos!'**_

Naruto was quickly becoming infuriated at all of this…. He was now homeless, all his friends were infants now, even his teachers wouldn't know who he was. All he knew was that his top priority was to ready himself to give everyone a fighting chance for the war to come.

Shaking his head in annoyance, the Nine Tailed Fox began to dig his claws into the ground impatiently. 

"**ALL RIGHT KIT, LISTEN UP. YOU KNOW WHAT EVENTS THE FUTURE WILL HOLD. YOU KNOW WHERE THE BATTLES WILL OCCUR, WHO WILL BE INVOLVED, AND WHAT THEY ARE CAPABLE OF. YOU HOLD THE POWER TO SHAPE THE WORLD HOWEVER YOU SEE FIT! WE HAVE ELEVEN YEARS TO TRAIN YOU AND GET YOU PREPARED."**

If things went as he was planning, Naruto would loose his mind in the eleven years to come and give him all the chance he needed to escape this prison and take over.

As he listened to the fox demon, Naruto's eyes widened with realization. He really could shape the world. He could be rich with his knowledge of the market, and thanks to his already expansive jutsu list he could become the most powerful ninja in the world. Standing up straight with a new look of pure determination in his eyes, he began to make his temporary home while he planned his next move. 

'_**All right, you win. So what do we do first?' **_

Grinning widely, the demon fox walked slowly up to the bars holding him back and tapped his claws eagerly. This was almost too easy, all he had to do now was wait….. 

"**THAT IS SIMPLE KIT, I WILL TRAIN YOU IN MY PERSONAL GENJUTSU, NINJUTSU, AND TAIJUTSU TECHNIQUES. IN ELEVEN YEARS TIME, YOU WILL BE UNSTOPPABLE." **

In truth he had every intention of upholding this end of his deal, but for completely different reasons. In eleven years time, Naruto's body would be toned specifically to his needs.

As he thought of his future training, Naruto gave a wry smile as he finished putting up a crude shelter. In the morning, his training would begin and Madara's days would be numbered. 

"_**All right fox, what do we do first?" **_

_**Little did Naruto know, the next eleven years would push him to his limits and beyond.**_

………………………………_

* * *

_

_**Thank you for reading! A new chapter will be coming up soon so please bare with me. And please review, but no flaming.**_


	2. Chapter 2: The Training From Hell

**Chapter 2: Beginning the Training From Hell**

Waking from a restless sleep, Naruto walked out of his shelter with a look of pure excitement on his face. He had eleven years to train under the Nine Tailed Fox, and in his mind eleven years was all the time he needed.

'_**Hey fox, let's get started. What are you going to teach me first?'**_

Inside of Naruto's mind, the Nine Tailed Fox gave a bloodthirsty and murderous smile as he began to pace in his cage. He could hardly wait to put Naruto through the most intense and painful training he could think of.

"**ALL RIGHT KIT, FIRST THING'S FIRST. TO HANDLE MY TECHNIQUES, YOUR BODY WILL NEED TO BE PROPERLY TRAINED. YOU WILL NEED SUPERHUMAN AGILITY AND SPEED. START RUNNING AND DON'T STOP UNTILL I TELL YOU TO."**

Obeying immediately, Naruto took off as fast as he could and began weaving through the trees as fast as he could. After ninety miles, he began to sweat heavily and his breathing became more shallow. He refused to allow himself to stop though.

'_**I've got to keep going…. Hey fox, how much more do I have to run?'**_

Smirking behind his bars, the Nine Tailed Fox lazily laid down and monitored Naruto's progress. This was so comedic that he had to restrain himself from laughing.

"**YOU ARE HALF WAY DONE RUNT. TURN BACK TO THE SHELTER AND ONCE YOU REACH IT, YOU CAN REST. AND CALL ME SENSEI FROM NOW ON. I WILL NOT TOLERATE DISRESPECT."**

Nodding in understanding, Naruto jumped toward a tree and gripped one of the branches. Using it, he back flipped and ran back towards the shelter. After ninety of the most excruciating miles he had ever run, he collapsed in front of the door. His vision began to blur as exhaustion began to take him over.

'_**There….. I made it….. Hey fo… I mean Sensei, what's next? I'm completely worn out but I don't want to stop.'**_

Struggling to stand, Naruto hobbled over to the hut he constructed and steadied himself on the wall. If just the training to handle his Sensei's techniques was this exhausting, he could hardly imagine how difficult the actual combat training would be.

Standing from inside his cage, the Nine Tailed Fox focused his chakra and surged it through Naruto's body. He was far from done with Naruto and he would need his energy.

"**NOW I WANT YOU TO BEGIN YOUR PUSH-UPS. AGAIN, DON'T STOP UNTILL I TELL YOU TO. YOU WILL PUSH YOUR BODY TO IT'S LIMITS EVERY SINGLE DAY FOR THE NEXT ELEVEN YEARS."**

Begrudgingly obeying, Naruto began to do his push-ups and continued for the next several hours. 1,200 push-ups later, his arms strained to support his weight.

'_**I can't do another push-up Sensei…. My arms are on fire. Can I stop yet?'**_

Smirking from behind his cage, the Nine Tailed Fox could hardly contain his joy toward Naruto's situation. His new body was coming along just nicely….

"**YES KIT, YOU CAN STOP NOW. BUT WE'RE NOT DONE QUITE YET. YOU STILL HAVE SIT-UPS, AGILITY TRAINING, AND AFTER THAT WE BEGIN THE REAL TRAINING."**

Breathing a sigh of relief, Naruto collapsed onto the ground and gathered his strength. Once ready, he began to continue his new sensei's near impossible training as best he could. Finally, after his agility training which involved jumping from branch to branch in the forest without allowing himself to fall once, Naruto staggered back to his shelter and immediately passed out on his makeshift cot as sleep took him over. He wouldn't get off so lucky however…. The Nine Tailed Fox had other plans for him.

Inside Naruto's mind, he opened his eyes and found himself face to face with the great demon himself. As he saw the fox, Naruto narrowed his eyes in slight annoyance.

"**What now? I did your training didn't I? I'm completely exhausted!"**

The demon's eyes became red as blood as he leaned in closer to Naruto, only the bars of his cage separating them. Letting out a low growl, he flashed his massive teeth.

"**YES YOU DID COMPLETE MY PHYSICAL TRAINING…. BUT NOW IT IS TIME TO FOCUS ON YOUR CHAKRA CONTROL AND PRACTICE MY BEGINNING LEVEL JUTSU. FOR THE NEXT ELEVEN YEARS, YOU WILL TRAIN AWAKE AND ASLEEP. YOU SHOULD THANK ME, THIS IS AN OPPORTUNITY NO OTHER MORTAL HAS. NOT ONLY DO YOU GET TO TRAIN UNDER THE MOST FEARED CREATURE ON EARTH, BUT YOU SHALL RECEIVE TWICE AS MUCH TIME TO TRAIN. ANY MORE COMPLAINTS?"**

The Nine Tailed Fox's comment left Naruto utterly speechless. It was true that no other shinobi has ever been given this opportunity, and imagining how powerful this training would make him was giving Naruto chills.

"**None Sensei. What is my first exercise?"**

Nodding at his pupil, the fox began to allow his chakra to seep out of the cage and into Naruto's body. The sheer amount of energy was beginning to burn Naruto as it slowly but surely merged with his own.

"**YOUR FIRST EXERCISE IS TO MASTER MY CHAKRA AS YOUR OWN. ONCE YOU CAN BALANCE MY DEMONIC CHAKRA WITH YOUR HUMAN CHAKRA, YOU CAN PERFORM KITSUNE STYLE JUTSU."**

Amidst his screams of agony, Naruto slowly began to merge the fox's red chakra with his own blue chakra. After several hours of excruciating pain and torment, he finally merged the two perfectly. Little did Naruto realize, as he had absorbed the fox's chakra, his own physical body was slowly changing…. His ears were growing more pointed, his fingernails grew slightly, and his hair was gaining orange stripes. Over time, he would look completely feral….. Perfect for his new combat style.

"**All right Sensei, I have it under control… Now what jutsu are you going to teach me first?"**

As Naruto finished his question, the demon fox let out a wild laugh as he leaned in closer to the cage bars. The boy was a truly impressive child, only mere hours and he had learned to control such massive chakra.

"**CONCENTRATE KIT, YOU CAN LINK YOUR MIND WITH MINE. USE THE KNOWLEDGE I ALLOW YOU TO SEE TO LEARN YOUR FIRST KITSUNE STYLE JUSTU….. THE MOST BASIC OF KITSUNE GENJUTSU…. KITSUNE STYLE: HUMAN VISAGE.**

Nodding in understanding, Naruto closed his eyes and focused his newfound chakra reserves on the massive demon, entering the fox's mind and studying the information on this particular jutsu. After only a few minutes, he learned all that the jutsu was capable of and the result of it's use. Gathering his chakra, Naruto made the intricate hand seals required. After a few attempts at the jutsu, he had managed to perform a rough version of it. When done perfectly, the user can alter his body however he wishes for however long he wishes. The most common use being Naruto can become any human he can visualize in his mind. Groaning at the futility of this jutsu, he crossed his arms and glared at his sensei.

"**Hey sensei! I already know a jutsu that does this same thing! The transformation jutsu!"**

Growling at Naruto's insolence, the fox snapped his fangs at him and lowered his gaze to look Naruto in the eye. There was a secret use of this jutsu and Naruto would definitely need to know it.

"**DO NOT QUESTION MY JUTSU BOY! DO YOU THINK I WOULD WASTE MY TIME AND YOURS BY SHOWING YOU A COMMON JUTSU!? THIS PARTICULAR ONE WILL NOT ONLY MASK YOUR BODY, WILL COPY THE TARGET'S CHAKRA AND ANY KEKKEI GENKAI THEY MAY POSSESS AS WELL. YOU WILL IN A SENSE, BECOME THAT PERSON. IF YOU FOCUS ON AN UCHIHA, YOU WILL GAIN THE SHARINGAN. A HYUUGA WILL EARN YOU THE BYAKUGAN. DO YOU SEE THE DIFFERENCE IN MY JUTSU AND THE PITIFUL EXCUSE OF A JUTSU YOU WERE TAUGHT NOW?"**

**As his sensei revealed the true use of this jutsu, Naruto's jaw dropped. He could truly be on even footing with any opponent now, no matter how powerful they were. Now, with a new determination, he resumed his practice….. This would continue for the next several years until he mastered every Genjutsu his sensei knew….**

………………………………

* * *

**End of Chapter 2: I hope you all are enjoying it! Please Read and Review, but no flaming. Next chapter will cover Ninjutsu and the first actual fight since chap 1.**


	3. Chapter 3: Rise of Power

**Chapter 3: Rise of Power**

After three years of solid, rigorous training, Naruto had finally mastered his Sensei's Genjutsu techniques. He could create any illusion he wanted, some that could surpass even the Mangekyo Sharingan. Now his physical training and chakra control would be put to the real test.

Walking out of his shelter, Naruto stretched his arms and yawned. Over the years, he had absorbed enough of the fox's chakra to make him nearly impossible to recognize. His hair was a fiery orange with a light yellow tint, he had claws where his fingernails once were, the pupils in his eyes had become slits with his iris becoming a gold color, and his teeth had changed into much sharper fangs. Even his body had become thinner, more lean and sleek. This was a result of his constant agility training and running.

'_**Good morning Sensei. What do you have planned for today? I think I have mastered that last Genjutsu of yours.'**_

Deep within the darkest recesses of Naruto's mind, the Nine Tailed Fox smiled a twisted smile. His new body was nearly one third of the way to his prime goal.

"**YOU HAVE DONE WELL KIT. YOU ARE NOW A GENJUTSU MASTER ON PAR WITH MYSELF. AFTER YOUR PHYSICAL TRAINING, WE WILL START WORKING ON KITSUNE STYLE NINJUTSU AND SOME TAIJUTSU. NOW BEGIN!"**

Without hesitating, Naruto took off into the forest at a breakneck pace, leaving clouds of dust in his wake. To the naked eye, he would seem to be a mere blur speeding by. Effortlessly dodging the trees and boulders along the way, he sped along through the forest with ease. It amazed him when he thought of how much improvement his Sensei's training had caused. His new chakra reserves were immense and allowed him to run almost indefinitely.

After running two hundred miles in the time it would have taken him to run ninety, Naruto doubled back and began to leap through the branches, flipping and spinning through the tangled web of tree limbs as though it was second nature. Once he returned to the clearing his hut was in, he instantly did a handstand and performed his push-ups. It had all become normal practice to him now, and without even thinking he would run through this routine every day. First running, then handstand push-ups followed by weighted sit-ups and squat thrusts.

Standing and cracking his back, Naruto walked over to his favorite tree and sat beneath it with his legs crossed.

'_**Ok Sensei, I'm on my way in. Get ready!'**_

Laughing inwardly, the fox demon merely sat on his haunches and waited for his pupil. He wondered if Naruto had even noticed that over time, his attitude had completely changed. No longer was he the loud mouthed, insolent youth from three years ago. Hell, he even spoke to him with a sense of respect.

"**COME ON KIT, TODAY MARKS YOUR GRADUATION FROM RUNT TO PUP. NOW HURRY UP, THIS IS AN IMPORTANT LESSON."**

Closing his eyes, Naruto began meditation. After a few short moments, he found himself once again before the fox demon. Bowing out of respect, Naruto looked up at the demon and smiled.

"**All right Sensei, let's do this. What do you want to teach me first?"**

Laughing as he looked down at Naruto, the fox demon used the Human Visage jutsu and morphed his body into that of a man in his late thirties. He had long, wild, blood red hair, a scar over his right eye, and a long, black coat. Crossing his arms, the fox demon paced back and forth as he looked at Naruto.

"**ALL RIGHT KIT, I'LL BE TEACHING YOU A TAIJUTSU STYLE THAT HAS BEEN LOST FOR CENTURIES. THE BLOOD FOX TECHNIQUE."**

As he spoke, the fox closed his eyes and slowly began to flood his red chakra into Naruto. By now, he had transferred five tails worth of his chakra into the boy. This not only gave Naruto a near in-exhaustible chakra source, but would in eight years prove to be the conduit that the demon would attempt to take over Naruto's body.

Grinning, Naruto took the demon's chakra and merged it with his own with little effort. Over the years, it had changed from a painful and torturous task to a simple and effortless one. Now with yet another large amount of chakra added to his own, he felt that he could handle any jutsu the demon could throw at him.

Connecting his mind to the fox's, Naruto slowly began to learn the Blood Fox style of Taijutsu and slowly began to move through the paces. He learned that the style relied much on the Hyuga Taijutsu strategy. Quick, decisive blows over a short time frame. The only difference seemed to be the method of striking and the stance. Where the Hyuga style strikes in pinpoint locations on the body, Naruto found that the Blood Fox technique relies on rapid clawing movements, inflicting cuts with each movement. While keeping a fluid defensive stance, one could quite literally bleed one's opponent to death with this style.

Breathing deeply, Naruto opened his eyes and began practicing what he had learned. He managed to perform a rough version of the Blood Fox technique. Failing to perform the strikes with the accuracy needed, but succeeding in replicating the speed needed.

"**There… how's that? I think I did pretty well, don't you Sensei?"**

Smiling darkly, the fox demon nodded his head in approval. His new body was just about ready… perhaps eleven years was too long of an estimate. At this rate, eight years would be more than enough time to prepare him perfectly.

"**IMPRESSIVE NARUTO. NOW FOR YOUR NINJUTSU LESSON. THIS JUTSU IS CONSIDERED A B RANK JUTSU, AND IS THE WEAKEST JUTSU IN MY ARSENAL. KITSUNE STYLE: FOX INFERNO."**

Smiling eagerly, Naruto once again connected his mind with the demon and slowly learned the jutsu. After a long while of studying the technique, he opened his eyes and began to go through the hand movements repeatedly. After countless failed attempts, he performed the jutsu perfectly. Upon initiating the final hand seal, a massive three tailed fox sprang from the ground before him and let out a feral howl. The fox would rage against any opponent before it, independent of Naruto's will.

"**Thank you Sensei. If we are done with my lessons, I will wake up and get a little work in."**

Reverting to his true form, that of the massive demon fox, the Nine Tailed Fox nodded and returned to the depths of his cage. This would be the critical moment of his plans…. Letting Naruto believe he was in control.

Opening his eyes and standing, Naruto began to gather firewood and kindling so that he could prepare his meal for the night. Things went as they always have, he explored the forest, gathered logs and twigs for the fire, then went to the nearby creek for some fish. While fishing, Naruto sensed a chakra source nearby. It was only a matter of time that an Anbu team would be on patrol in his location. Using his primary Genjutsu, the Human Visage, Naruto took on the appearance of a young girl with long white hair.

Sitting on the bank of the creek, looking as innocent as possible, Naruto waited for the Anbu team to approach him. If things went well, they would leave him alone and continue on patrol. If they didn't however….. Naruto would be forced into combat. The thought of wounding, even killing ninja from the hidden leaf just tore at him. His whole purpose here was to protect them after all.

Landing on the bank, the group of three Anbu approached Naruto and looked at him quizzically. Looking down at the girl that sat in front of them, one of the Anbu knelt down beside Naruto and began to speak to her.

"**Excuse me little girl, you're an awful long way away from the village. Are you here with someone?"**

Looking up at the Anbu operative, Naruto gave a childish grin and waved at the ninja enthusiastically, all the while groaning inwardly at how immature he had to act.

"**Hi mister! I'm here with my big brother. He said he wanted to take me fishing, but dropped his pole in the creek. It floated away so he's down there trying to get it back." **

Looking at each other, the Anbu nodded in agreement as one of them took off downstream to track down Naruto's 'brother' and bring him back to the village. In the meantime, one of the Anbu reached down and took hold of Naruto's arm and gently tried to pull him to his feet, believing Naruto to be a harmless seven year old girl.

"**Ok, we'll find your big brother. While my team member searches, you should come with me back to the hokage's mansion."**

Sighing inwardly, Naruto stood up and pulled his arm out of the Anbu's hand and looked defiantly at the man. This was the opposite of what he hoped would happen…. But it couldn't be helped now.

"**I hate to tell you, but I won't be going anywhere. Now please leave before I force you to."**

The Anbu members looked down at the young girl who so blatantly threatened them just now. They had enough to deal with, what with patrol and their other duties. Gripping Naruto's arm again, more forcefully this time, they lifted him up and began to drag him to the village.

"**Look here you little brat, we're busy men so we don't have time for your games. You're coming back and that's final."**

Growing tired of the Anbu operative's attitude, Naruto took his foot and launched a lightning quick kick at the ninja's shoulder, striking hard and dislocating the arm. As he dropped, Naruto de-activated his Genjutsu and took the Blood Fox stance. Giving off a feral growl, Naruto narrowed his eyes and waited for the Anbu to make their move.

"**I told you guys, I won't be going anywhere. Now I would highly recommend leaving while your lives are still yours. You have no hope, I'm way out of your class."**

Jumping back from Naruto, the unharmed Anbu operative looked at Naruto with obvious shock, even though he wore the Anbu mask it was obvious that he was surprised. Classifying Naruto as a threat, the Anbu drew a kunai and tossed it at Naruto's face in hopes of killing him.

In a flash, Naruto raised his had and plucked the kunai from the air, twirling it on his finger. While twirling the kunai, Naruto made a rapid single handed seal behind his back and called out one of his more basic Genjutsu.

"**Kitsune Style: Projectile Swarm!"**

As he called out the name of his jutsu, the kunai began to hum as the Anbu were trapped in the sound based Genjutsu. To them, they saw the kunai shatter into countless shards of metal, each one flying with lethal precision at them. Holding up their arms in a futile attempt at blocking the attack, the Genjutsu took full effect, causing them to feel each individual shard bore into their bodies and wedge into them.

While the ninja were incapacitated, Naruto tossed the Kunai away and decided now was a good time to test out his newest jutsu. Making the intricate hand seals required, Naruto called out the name of the demon fox's Ninjutsu.

"**Kitsune Art: Fox Inferno! I told you guys, you're no match for me."**

Upon calling out the attack, the massive flame fox emerged from the ground and snarled. The sound of flames crackling filled the air as the fox lunged at the two stunned ninja, engulfing them in a torrent of fire. After a few moments, all that was left of the two Anbu was a large burn mark on the ground and a pair of skeletons huddled in fear.

"**Now to track down that other Anbu…. I don't need any surprise visits from other Anbu teams."**

Dashing along the creek, Naruto quickly caught up with the unaware Anbu member and used his momentum to plunge his hand through the man's torso, effectively severing the spine.

As the Anbu coughed up a large amount of blood, he looked down to see the clawed hand sticking out of his chest and spoke only a single word before the life left his body.

"**D….Demon…."**

Withdrawing his hand from the Anbu, Naruto looked down at his blood soaked limb and the body of the ninja that lay before him. He did it…. He killed a leaf ninja and more importantly, killed someone's family member. He always knew it was a possibility, but had hoped it would never have to come down to this.

"**I lost my appetite….. I'm going home and going to bed."**

**With that, Naruto kicked the corpse into the creek and returned to his shelter, wanting to put as much distance between him and the dead ninja as he could.**

………………………………

* * *

**End of Chapter 3! Wow, I am having way too much fun writing these things. Again, please read and review. I'd love to hear your opinions on my fanfic. Just please, no flaming. Chapter 4 will be up as soon as I can think of what to do with it.**


End file.
